


The World In Action

by WackyWaffle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Realistic AU, Still Kept Their Country Identities Though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyWaffle/pseuds/WackyWaffle
Summary: How wild would the nation personifications be if they really existed in the modern-day world? Apparently, with time left to spare from their duties, the nations all squeeze out some time to have fun. But what exactly might they do? And what would they be up to this whole time? From making Youtube videos to pulling pranks on random strangers, the countries are always stirring up action.





	1. Bragging Rights: Beverly Hills, CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's scorching hot in California, America, but America finds out that his buddy Denmark is having a grand old time through his posts on Twitter. America doesn't like competition, and he's sure he can find fun things to do in Beverly Hills.

     It was burning outside. The sun beat down on the sidewalk so hard that you could fry eggs, no kidding. And of course, America had his air conditioner turned to almost as cold as it could possibly go. He hadn't even bothered to jump in his heated pool today. Being such a famous figure, America could buy practically anything he wanted-all except how to get the world to cool down. He was now sitting next to the window, with a great view of his back garden, in his favorite armchair with a yellow cover. There were so many notifications on his phone that his eardrums almost exploded when he clicked his phone open. America grimaced but turned to face the screen.

     On Twitter, Denmark had posted a picture of a snowfall in Copenhagen, with him in a swimming suit ice skating on a frozen-over lake. Seems like him. America himself was tagged in the picture. America quickly scanned over the description.  _@America you jealous bro? Freezing weather here and I'm living it up while you're burning the cylinders off your legos!_   _Good game, my dude._ And guess what? That jerk had gotten more likes than America had posters in his room. Throwing his head back in exasperation, America stood up and looked around. There had to be  _something_ around in this hot weather that could make Denmark jealous.

     "I know!" America suddenly yelled, jumping up from his seat in excitement.

     "What do you know?" A woman's voice came from the corner of America's bedroom.

     "Hey Alexa, shut it!" America ran to the master staircase, hopped on the railing, and slid down like it was a Disney movie. " _Wheeeee!!!"_

     Flinging open the front doors, America jumped into a long black limousine waiting in the main driveway of his mansion. A chauffeur opened the back door for him. "Where would you like to go today, Mr. Jones?" America sunk back in the large cushioned seats as he booted up the GPS.

     "Take us to the Beverly Hills shopping district, Tony. On the double."

     ══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

     Of course. It was a Saturday. The Beverly Hills shopping district was bursting with tons of people, all ready for a night out with their friends. Even in the burning hot weather, there were still people. Exactly what he needed. America tugged out his selfie stick and snapped on some sunglasses. "Call the bodyguards, Tony. We'll be needing them." The dirty-blonde haired nation said with a smirk tugging at his lips as the shiny black limousine with American flags plastered all over drove down the street, thirty black motorcycles now riding at its side.

     It was very attention-catching, to say the least. Several mouths dropped open in wonder and a couple of rich-looking teenage girls took their sunglasses off to view the sight heading down the street, taking up the whole road. The limo came to a stop at a crossroad, and the door opened, already tightly surrounded by tourists and locals alike, with cameras. As the bodyguards and police closed in on the door and opened it, America stepped out.

     The yells and shouts of glee and disbelief from the crowd were instant; the already noisy streets of Beverly Hills now turned into a giant mass of growing din, flashing cameras, and people jumping and hooting.

     "AMERICA!"

     "IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY AMERICA!!"

     "GEORGE-HOLD ME UP, I NEED A PICTURE!"

     The shrieks and screams of the hyper crowd soon spread, and America was sucking it all in with pride and happiness. Raising his selfie stick above the dins of the crowd, he snapped a photo and tagged Denmark. Exactly what he'd been wanting. The people swarmed on as America walked further and further away from the limo. He popped back onto Twitter and tweeted Denmark back. Now to wait for his friend's reaction.

     People poured  **out** of the stores,  **down** the elevators, and  **back** down the streets to see the personification of the country. The complete opposite of what used to happen. America had the power to chance scenes just by merely appearing, and he knew it. So did the other countries, but it wasn't usually for situations like America's-in fact, it was usually for entertainment. And they usually went undercover, too.

     Who knows? Perhaps you were just walking down a street one day, and you happened to see a peculiar stranger-so peculiar, they were covering their faces with everything they could. But through those glasses, their eye color just looks so familiar, resembling a famous figure that everybody knew. But you never put the thought into it because they were just another person, just a random stranger on the street. And that's what they want you to think.

     What if under that hoodie is a nation's personification?

     Certain other nations wanted to test to see if they could walk in public without getting noticed. That way it would be unnecessary to have so much bodyguards and police tag along when they're shopping. But that would require a good disguise...

     ══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

**So I had this daring idea in History class that was like, _hey, Waffle, what if you made a story on realistic, modern-day nations? What'd happen had they appeared in real life?_ And I did it. So here it is. I will continue to update the other stories, one story per day, so not every story will be updated daily. Only one will. And in some cases I'll update two to three. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Undercover: NYC, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Iceland's birthday gift, Norway wanted something that wasn't out of the norm, yet special. After all, he already did a giant mural of the Icelandic flag using Ferrero Chocolates last year. What other way to get an unique but average gift unless you're dressed as a regular citizen?

     On his business flight to New York City in a meeting with America, Norway had delayed for three days before the scheduled returning to his own country. By the time he was back, he wanted to bring something like a souvenir for his little brother, Iceland. But there was only a day left until his departure. He'd procrastinated long enough-it was time to head back. And there certainly wasn't enough time to get a professional-looking gift. The pearly blonde nation grimaced slightly as he leaned back in the private hotel's seat. He peered out of the window, thinking of what to get for his little brother.

      _I could get him... like a little statue of himself._ Norway thought.  _I haven't done that before..._   _And I'm sure there's a shop on 5th Avenue for just little statues._

     The country swiveled in the chair to look at the closet. He had the perfect idea.

     ✬✧✬✧✬✧✬✧★✧✬✧✬✧✬✧✬

     Standing in the corner in between a clothing store and an umbrella store was a stranger dressed surprisingly warm for the temperature. Although it was only a cloudy day-a few mere degrees cooler than normal-the stranger was wearing a dark blue hoodie which read  _Just Another Stranger_ and had on a pair of dark denim jeans, the outfit complete with white sneakers and white and navy headphones. Since the stranger had his back to the crowd, nobody noticed who he was.

     Norway opened his phone. No notifications. His bodyguards must think he's still in his hotel room. Little did they know he was already on 5th Avenue, just in disguise. The only thing he lacked was a mask-if only he had something like that. But no. All he had was a pair of stupid reading glasses to try and cover up his face, which to be honest barely served its purpose, and if anything it just made him look somewhat like Estonia.

     Somehow somebody would recognize him, but he'd just have to pull it off for thirty minutes. Not too long. The nation hurriedly turned and began walking as casually as he could manage down 5th Avenue. Lost amongst the crowd of shopping people and tourists alike, he quickly weaved his way in between. There was a little souvenir shop supposedly right up ahead which made custom little statues. Norway hoped he'd get to it in time before he was spotted.

     He did receive some strange looks from strangers while walking, but he ignored that and entered the store. The little strings of bells on the door made cute little jingling noises as Norway pushed the door open. The shop owner looked towards the door, and his mouth dropped. But after a second, the manager seemed to come around to that Norway was really just another stranger who looked alike the nation and ignored his arrival.

     The store had light brown wood on the inside, and shelves decorated the walls. Scattered across each shelf were tiny trinkets and little wooden statues-all seemingly hand-made. Hanging atop the walls, nearing the ceiling, were lightbulbs on strings. They gave the room a nice touch. And thank goodness the little store had air conditioning. That was very fortunate.

     A hazel-haired teenage girl seemed to notice Norway's presence, walked up to the country and said, "You look like Norway." Another girl behind her, who seemed to be her friend that had already finished paying, peered over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

     Not knowing how to respond, Norway tried to come up with the most clever thing he could say. "Oh-uh, really?"  _Nice move, Norway. Smooth as a stack of sandpaper. Now they'll never believe me._ The country gritted his teeth and kept his head down, trying to shift the edge of his hoodie over to cover his floating curl, which he had kept successfully trapped under the hoodie up until now. The pesky curl was beginning to slip out.

     "Really! Are you sure you aren't Norway?" The girl laughed, clearly meaning it as a joke.  _Go away._ She didn't.

     The tip of the curl began to poke out of Norway's hoodie, and he quickly tucked it back under in one quick move.  _She's expecting a response. I better say something to cover up quick._ "Oh. Ok. I get told that a lot." Trying to minimize dialogue while trying to sound innocent was harder than Norway thought it would be.

     The girl twirled one strand of her hair in her right hand. "And has anybody ever told you that you're very-"

     "Next in line!" The anonymous girl quickly turned and walked towards the counter, however not forgetting to shoot Norway a wink on her way.

      _Good save there. One more word and I would've been fried like one of England's scones. This disguising business is harder than I expected._  The nation sighed and backed into the corner. The girl in front quickly paid for her custom statue and left the store, looking sad that she didn't get to speak to Norway more. Her friend followed right behind her, and Norway quickly strode to the front of the cashier desk.

     "So what'll it be for you?" The man in front of the nation said. He had a bushy mustache, Norway noticed.

     "A little statue of some skyscrapers and a Statue Of Liberty next to them." Norway said. The man turned around, took out a little cube of wood, and began to hammer away.

     "This'll take around ten minutes if ya don't have the pre-ordered model. You can go sit on that bench over there." Norway nodded and sat down on a little cushioned armchair, admiring the delicate yet detailed little statues standing on the shelves. There were humanoid figures, animals, and buildings and landmarks. There were vehicles from boats to planes, and even daily household objects like chairs to lamps. The time passed quickly.

     "Customer in the blue hoodie!" Norway looked up and hurried over to the desk. The sculptor held out an intricate design of exactly what he'd asked for, atop a wooden base.

     "Thank you. How much would that be?" Norway murmured, about to pull out the nation's signature rectangular wallet with the Norwegian flag and a photo of him and the other Nordic nations on it. Then he realized that he was in a shop almost full of people, and just pulled out some isolated pieces of spare cash. He didn't exchange for much American Dollars when he arrived, but he had around fifty left. That should be enough.

     "Eight ninety-nine." The nation quickly handed over the money and received the little carving in return.

     Holding the small wooden sculpture in his hands, he walked outside the door, back into the noise and music of New York City. He'd went undercover in the busy streets and nobody-well, ALMOST nobody-paid attention to him. And for him, that was really enough to make a great day. And the fact that he'd have something to give his dear brother when he flew back to the Nordic countries made the day even better.


	3. Anime Chaos: Tokyo, Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy notices that Japan had been spending less and less time with him and Germany, but what for? After finding out and secretly stalking Japan for around a week, Italy discovers that his friend has been anime stores all over Tokyo for the latest mangas lately, and it's taking time away from hanging out with his friends. Italy doesn't want to upset Japan, but he wants Japan to take a break.

      "Japan hasn't been around for a week, Italy. Do you think he'd pick up the call?" Germany asked unsurely as Italy nodded eagerly. Their friend Japan hadn't contacted neither of them in the past week. In fact, since a week ago, Japan had almost seemingly disappeared. The tracker on the two nation's GPS clearly stated that Japan had been in Tokyo, possibly on vacation? But that didn't give any reason to not answer to the worried nations' text messages.

     "Do it, Germany! Maybe he'll respond!" Italy urged excitedly as Germany hesitantly pressed each number on the phone screen.

     Five minutes passed, and the two countries left over ten voice messages. But nobody picked up. Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Italy flopped down on the ground and began rolling around on the pasta-patterned carpet that he insisted on buying. Germany shrugged and walked away as Italy frowned. He knew that Germany had lots of business and lots of papers to take of, and certainly didn't have the time to find Japan. That meant it was up to him.

     Opening his phone quickly and dashing out the door of Germany's office, Italy smiled as he pressed the button to book a private flight to Tokyo, Japan.

     ══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

     Pulling his hoodie over his head and his "Pasta!" mask over his mouth, Italy ran out onto the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. There were neon signs everywhere and crowds and crowds of people roaming around on the streets. Before he had time to marvel at the sight, Italy remembered his mission in Tokyo: To find his friend, Japan. The pasta-loving nation clicked open the GPS on his phone. Japan was somewhere around him!

     Italy chirped happily and skipped around the corner of an anime manga store. Just then, the red dot on his GPS began to glow and his phone began to beep. Italy frowned and looked down. Wait a minute-That meant Japan was nearby! Italy turned to the large anime shop next to him, where people were pouring in and out of. Japan had to be in there. The nation took a deep breath and headed in, blending in amongst the people.

     There were so many people that it was hard to spot practically anyone, let alone a country in disguise. Italy scanned over the crowd, and finally-a familiar black hairstyle, familiar black-brown eyes under a white hoodie and black nerdy glasses. Normal people wouldn't have recognized it, but being friends for years, Italy knew who it was instantly.

     "JAPAN!" Italy squealed. The person in the hoodie whipped around in surprise, and looked in the direction of Italy's voice.

    As Italy charged towards the silent nation, Japan frantically put a finger up to his lips and made a shushing motion as several people turned to face the two. Italy nodded cheerfully.

    "Hush, Italy! We don't want anybody to know we're here!" Japan whispered fiercely. "Oh-And, why are you here?"

    "I thought I'd come to find you, especially since you never talk with me and Germany anymore." Italy said sadly, his curl drooping.

     Japan bit his lip nervously and became suddenly very interested in his own shoes. He had on a guilty expression when he looked back up. "I'm sorry, Italy. It's not that I've been busy lately. I've just been... distracted. I'm sorry I never picked up your calls nor responded to your texts. I guess I just got... A bit drowned out in my own world." Italy looked at Japan curiously and Japan sighed, knowing that he owed Italy and Germany a better explanation.

    "I'll fly to Germany back with you, Italy. I have to explain this to Germany too." Japan put down a manga book.

    "Ehh, Japan, you've been reading manga as an excuse this whole time?" Italy exclaimed in disbelief. Japan averted Italy's gaze.

    "I'm sorry..." Japan muttered.

    "You could be doing better things with your life! Like eating PASTA with me and Germany!" Italy suddenly yelled happily, attracting some gazes from people nearby once more. Japan looked up and smiled, and walked out the door of the manga store with his friend. He was going to get time with his best friends once more, and he was glad about that.


	4. Fireworks: Beijing, China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong has been invited over to Beijing to show off his fireworks, and his relatives just so happen to be there. China, Japan, South Korea... The whole bunch shows up like a family reunion. Hong Kong can't help thinking that there's something up with his family's weird behavior, but he'll have to find out.

     Hong Kong looked up into the grayish-blue sky. Several shadows of birds were casted down onto the ground from birds flying overhead. He sighed and tried to enjoy himself, peering up into the clouds just as a bird decided to do its business, which landed right on his new jacket that China bought him. Hong Kong grimaced and quickly stood up. Was it just him, or was all of his luck gone? Well, not all the luck-just the good luck. The bad luck was still there.

     Tonight was where he would set off his fireworks in Beijing, China. He'd have to impress a lot of people, so he brought his entire homemade fireworks collection. Hong Kong was just stressed about the news that all his relatives would be there. He'd just received a text from China this morning that practically all his family members would be on a special balcony next to the show, watching. He wasn't too excited.

     "Hey, Hong Kong, are you ready for the fireworks show tonight, aru?" An enthusiastic voice chirped from behind Hong Kong suddenly, startling him. He turned to see China.

     "Oh, it's just you, China. You startled me." Hong Kong said, flinching as he tried to hide the bird poop stain on his sleeve.

     "Are you okay? Your arm is bending in a weird direction, aru." China said suspiciously as he looked at Hong Kong's shirt sleeve.  _Ah, burnt fireworks. He's noticed._

     "Y-yeah. I'm fine. It's just that..." He decided to be honest. "... Some bird pooped on the jacket, China. I'm sorry." It was a strange confession to make.

     "Okay then. You'd better get changed before the show, aru." China said, disappointment clear in his voice as he turned and walked away from the park bench Hong Kong was sitting on. Hong Kong sighed and began to feel guilty, even though it well wasn't his fault the bird decided to poop on him, and he knew it. He silently opened his phone and checked his messages. Why did he have over 74 notifications?

     Suspicious, he clicked open his contacts.

     South Korea had spammed "HELLO HONCC GONCC!!!" 74 times into their chat.

     Hong Kong groaned and sat back on the bench. This was going to be a long day.

     ══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

     The sky had darkened into a deep blue, and the clouds were no longer visible against the dark sky. Crowds of people stood under the Heroes' Memorial in TianAnMen Square, nearly forming an ocean. Adults, elders, teens, and children alike gathered inside the fences of the plaza, their cameras up and ready to take pictures. Hong Kong had his fireworks set up on the roof of the Memorial Museum, about to fire them off. He could see his family members across the building's balcony.

     Japan raised a hand in greeting, and Hong Kong was about to wave back politely when Japan suddenly was shoved back by some sort of unknown force. He stood, shocked, when South Korea suddenly popped up, grinning. Of course. It had to be him. China stepped in between the two, trying to break up their argument as Japan got back up on his feet. His relatives looked at him, and Hong Kong could feel the anxiety rising.

     "Good luck, HONCC!!! We're counting on you to give the people a good show!" South Korea yelled gleefully, cupping a piece of paper around his mouth like a megaphone.

     Hong Kong rolled his eyes and lit the extra-long match he had specially designed for the display. He warily backed away from the firework and held the stick like a weapon in front of him, waiting for the flame to burn to the firework. A split second after he had backed up against the wall, it took off like a-well, firework. Hong Kong watched happily as it exploded in the sky in a radiant display of red, white, and gold.

     Soon the sky was a blur of fireworks' smoke, exploding neon colors, and the loud noises of the bursts, not to mention the shrieks of happiness from the crowd. The sky was lit up by the explosions, and as he lit up more fireworks and watched them shoot into the sky in a burst of color and noise, he saw the people cheer. And across the balcony, he saw China give him a thumbs-up. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up back, and sat back in his chair to enjoy the show as his assistants began to light the others.


	5. Magic Tricks: London, UK (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Romania decides to drag England along to pull a prank on innocent people with Norway, England agrees thinking that since Norway agreed as well, it would be somewhat normal and acceptable. But Romania intends to use magic to prank people...

     "Iggy! Iggy!" England turned around. There was nobody behind him. He pulled his British Flag scarf up and kept walking.

     But the voice sounded so familiar. How could there be no one walking along with him? And he swore that he heard footsteps when he was strolling along the Thames river. Now he was back on the streets, trying to get to his helicopter launching pad for a brief excursion, but there was somebody following him, and he knew it. Somebody who was close enough to him to call him the nickname he never wanted anyone to say except his best friends. England frowned and stopped, turning around once more.

     There, now standing in front of him, was a grinning Romanian with red eyes and fanged teeth, wearing a simple plaid jacket and a pulled-down shark tooth mask. England sighed and rolled his eyes. "When did you even get here, Romania? Aren't you supposed to be back in your own country handling official business?" Romania shrugged, smiling even more now.

     “Well, Iggy, I handed over the job to my assistant! And since I know ya don't have anything to do today, I decided to invite you on a playdate!" Romania answered happily.

     "A playdate? That's so immature." England protested as the vampire nation waved away the comment.

     "Whatever, England! It'll be fun to finally spend some time together with your best buds!" Romania responded. England considered that. As much as he hated to admit it, Romania's response was true. He did want to hang out with his best friends, since they annoyed him less than most other people and nations. Maybe it wouldn't really be so bad to spend a day or two with Romania and do whatever they wanted to do. Then he heard the catch.

     "Best  _buds?_ As in plural? Norway's coming too?" England felt a jolt of excitement. At least Norway was going to be there to defend him from Romania's childish jokes.

     "Yeah! Of course! I invited him too! How could I not?" Romania answered cheerfully, and pulled out his phone, quickly tapping some things into it. "In fact, he agreed! He's already here too. We just have to find him near the third bench from the tree with five DIY birdhouses on it that I put up!" He chirped as he grabbed England's sleeve and dragged the blonde nation along. The two quickly dashed over to a wooden bench across from a tree, that, indeed, had five unprofessional-looking birdhouses hung up on it.

     Sitting on the bench seemed to be a normal person in a blue hoodie, headphones, and glasses. "Are you sure that's not a random stranger?" England whispered. But before he had time to stop his crazy Romanian friend, the country had already skipped over to the person sitting and tapped him on the shoulder. When the so-called stranger looked up, England recognized his best friend Norway.

     "Norway!" England exclaimed in shock. "I thought he was lying when he said you agreed to come!"

     The Norwegian raised a hand in greeting. "I did. I was bored."

     "Well... Did he tell you anything about what we're going to do?" England asked. Romania had the attention span of a squirrel with no acorns, and had walked over to the edge of the Thames while bouncing on his toes. Norway nodded. "What?"

     "We're going to pull pranks on innocent passersby with magic." Norway said a matter-of-factly. England's jaw dropped.

     "You're kidding! We can't possibly do that in public." He protested as Norway shrugged.

     "Romania says we can. And as long as we can do it without anyone noticing, we'll probably be fine. Probably." Norway admitted. Then he turned to face England. "Don't get the wrong impression. I think it's an awful idea." With that, he turned again and continued walking.

     "Come on, guys!" Romania yelled. The other two nations turned their heads to see the country skipping, yet again, of all the ways he could move, to the street corner of a breakfast cafe. Norway looked at England, and then stood up and followed after Romania. England bit his lip nervously. He didn't know what his time with his friends would bring, but he needed something to do, and he didn't want to get in trouble either.

     But pulling magic pranks did sound very fun...


	6. Magic Tricks: London, UK (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England discovers what his friends are up to, and Romania actually intends to run off to the train station. England doesn't know what he wants to do there, but he'd have to stop his crazy friend before it was too late.

     "Hey, Nor, wait up!" England shouted as the two other Magic Trio members strolled down the street in front of him.

     Norway turned and glared at him, putting a finger to his own lip in a shushing motion. England silently nodded and sped up his walking pace as he followed quietly behind the other two nations. Romania hopped ahead into a coffee store, and England wrinkled his forehead in confusion. He looked at Norway for hints, but the light blonde country only shrugged and followed after the weird Romanian, not saying a word. Typical.

     The cafe was rather busy, as expected. People walked in and out, most of them just passersby stopping by for a nice latte.  England watched as Romania walked up to the bartender and began speaking. "Hello, ma'am! I'd like some-um, British tea!" Romania said cheerfully in a way-too phony British accent. England facepalmed inside his head as the waitress raised an eyebrow in confusion. Romania faked a smile.

     "What I meant was, I'd like some fish and teabags! I mean, chips and scones!" Clearly Romania had no idea what he was talking about. Romania turned slightly, just in time to see a frowning Norway. He forced a smile, clearly nervous now, and turned back towards the counter, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

     England nudged Norway. The two shared a knowing look as England walked up to his crazy friend and grabbed Romania by the arm, pulling him back. Norway, meanwhile, walked to the waitress and glanced at his two wrestling friends before turning back to the waitress. "What he meant was a bagel and two croissants. I'll pay." The waitress smiled and nodded, but still clearly weirded out by Romania's behavior, hurrying behind the counter. Norway let out a sigh of relief. Stupid Romania.

     Romania angrily walked outside towards the parking lot, clearly upset that his attempt at "flirting" with a waitress by using his charming British accent had failed.

     His friend England followed closely behind, watching him. "Romania, don't get mad. It's normal. It's life." England tried to persuade him.

     "I know!" Romania suddenly chirped, turning around to face England. Then he smirked. "How about doing something bigger, Igs? We can head on over to the train station!"

     "Why the station all of a sudden, Romania?" England said irritably. He wasn't in any mood for games just then. Then he froze. "Wait. What are you getting at here?"

     Romania cackled and bounced out the front door. A couple people sitting near the entrance glanced at him suspiciously then turned back to eating their food. England groaned. He had to stop his crazy friend! "RO-I MEAN, VLAD! STOP RIGHT THERE!" He shrieked as Romania rushed across the middle of a busy road. A black car screeched to a stop at a green light, and the car after it did so as well, both rearing a bit off their hind wheels from the abrupt stop.

     Now the entire line of cars behind them were honking, and the owner of the black car lowered down his window shade and stuck his head out. "YOU INSOLENT-" He was cut off with a honk from the car behind, and was forced to raise the window and begin driving. England bit his lip nervously. With the huge mass of cars moving, how would he get to the other side? There was no time to waste. How Romania crossed, of course.

     Taking a deep breath, England made a mad dash for the other side of the road. And was that a flash of red and blue lights he saw from the corner of his eye? "ROMANIA! YOU INSANE BASTARD! GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" The Brit screamed, but it was obviously to no avail. He would've called Norway to help, but there was no time to do that right now. He'd text him later. A flash of Romania's hair disappeared around the corner of a pub. England was extremely tempted to run right in, but he couldn't. More important things were at stake.

      _Such as how Romania might be running there to levitate a train..._

     England suddenly gasped as he seemed to hit something. He stopped and looked around. Had he just slammed into an invisible wall? It felt as though he had ran into something. Then he turned, and realized that he was no longer on the street he was running in. But there were cars screeching by. He was definitely still in the same time period. He swiveled to see a child staring at him. "Mama, that man just teleported out of nowhere!" The little kid crowed as his mother turned around.

     "Don't be silly, Adam. And it's not nice to point." She tugged at the kid, but his eyes were still wide open in surprise.

      _Dammit. Romania must've intentionally done this to slow me down!_ England growled in his mind as he kept racing towards what he thought was Romania's coat. He looked up briefly and almost stopped in surprise. The train station towered right above him.  _That idiot teleported me right in front of the train station? Great. There's so much people here-I need to get Norway!_  England whipped out his phone and clicked it open. But, just his luck, the battery was at 1%. He cursed under his breath.

     England turned. There was an iconic red phone booth to his left.

     "YES!" He cried, attracting the attentions of several people standing near him, who cautiously backed away.

     England ran into the phone booth, slamming the door shut behind him as he picked up the phone and dialed Norway's number. After about ten seconds, his friend picked up.

     "Hello?" England recognized the voice immediately. Thank goodness it wasn't the wrong number!

     "Norway! I need your help! Romania's on the loose in a train station and I can't find him!"

     "Which station?" England looked around frantically. How did Norway sound so casual about this? There were no signs of which station it was.

     "I- Uh- It's-"

     Norway cut him off. "Shame that you can't remember you own landmarks, eh?"

     "That's not the point!" England howled. Then he felt somebody walked into the booth behind him, the already tiny space getting smaller. Frightened, he slowly turned and put down the phone. Norway hadn't hung up yet. "Hello? England?"

     "YO! IGGY! I GOT SOME COOKIES FOR US BOTH!" England was looking right into the face of a very happy Romania.

     "How did you-" He couldn't form a coherent sentence.

     "This station has the best cookies, right?" Romania asked through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.

     England felt like he was about to explode. "You got me all worried for a couple of stupid cookies?!"

     Romania let out a loud burp. "It was worth it, Iggy!"

     "You suck, you know that?"

     "Yes."

     +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

     After the two found their way back to in front of the breakfast shop, England glanced at Romania. "That's enough trouble for today. And we can order some lattes before we go and look for Norway, which will definitely be easier than finding you." Romania laughed and nodded as the two walked back in.

     To their surprise, their Norwegian friend was sitting right at the table Romania had picked an hour ago.

     "Back so early? I was planning on some more me time." Norway said flatly as the other two nations' jaws dropped.

     "You hadn't moved this whole time?" England asked in disbelief.

     "I didn't see any reason to." Norway turned back to his phone.

     "Weren't you worried?" Romania exclaimed.

     Norway shrugged. "Not much. Running away seems like Romania-style, you know."

     "REALLY?!" The two countries both screamed at their friend, ignoring the stares coming from all around.    


	7. Pre-Halloween Scares: New Jersey, USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America just finished his work and decides to invite Denmark for a walk. They end their day with a nice, relaxing walk in the woods-but a mysterious stranger crashes their day and threatens to hunt them down. There's nowhere to run in the dark forest-will the two make it out alive?

     America peered out at the clear blue sky, dotted with clouds. A crisp fall wind blew past the window, nearly knocking his glasses off. The nation quickly dodged back in the house, realizing that he was leaning out too far. He grinned and whipped out his phone, quickly tapping into Messages and clicking on his best friend's contact. It was getting boring, answering messages and emails in his temporary apartment in New Jersey. Why not end the day with some fun?

      _Hey dude! Wanna come over real quick and go for a walk in the woods? Maybe even catch some fish? I bet I could beat your last catch!_ America slid his phone back into his pocket.

     Soon he could feel his phone vibrating, and pulled it out, clicking it open while he walked outside of his apartment room. Of course. He'd brought Denmark along with him when he went to New Jersey, and now he was feeling pretty good about himself-he'd completed all of his work, for now. Denmark had replied  _Ofc! Meet me at Nature Center at 6:00 PM, it's a bit late, but I brought marshmallows C:_

     The country did a silent cheer and jogged outside.

     +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

     Denmark pulled out his sack of marshmallows as America reached over, only to get his hand swatted away. The nation glared at the one with hair that stuck straight up like the Empire State Building. "Hey, what was that for?!"

     "These sweets are only for me." Denmark declared as he glared at America, who frowned.

     There was a sudden rustle in the bushes to the nations' left, and Denmark tilted forward on the wooden bench the two were sitting on. The campfire suddenly was blown out by a strong gust of wind, rendering everything black. The only light was the light shining through the trees, which was also very dim and would be of no use for trying to find their way. America stood up cautiously and picked up a large stick.

     "Who's there?" He called as Denmark warily stuck a half-eaten marshmallow back into the bag.

     A large silhouette emerged from the bushes. America gasped and stepped back. Denmark jumped out of his seat on the bench and hopped alongside his companion. The shadow stepped into the dim circle of light shining through the thick leaves. The two nations gawked and clutched each other tightly. A figure with a dotted mask and a large woolen jacket stomped towards them with large heavy boots, holding something that gleamed in the moonlight.

     Denmark squinted. It was a chainsaw.

     America screamed and broke ranks, running wildly into the bushes. Denmark shrieked even louder and followed right after, crashing through the brambles, clutching his back of marshmallows so tightly that the bottom nearly broke. They stumbled onto a small forest path, but that was enough to run on. The two countries' heavy panting and running echoed through the entire area around the lake.

    Closely behind them, the mysterious person-or thing-could be heard tugging on the chainsaw like it was the string on a lawnmower. The chainsaw growled loudly and the shadow began to run. "Who's-that?" America panted breathlessly as Denmark shook his head  _I don't know!_ America's first instinct was to run as far as possible, and maybe into some civilization so they could get help. After all, the Nature Center help and information center was open until nine.

    Denmark ripped open the bag of marshmallows and took one out. America turned to glance briefly at him, a puzzled look on his face. Denmark snatched a marshmallow and looked behind him as he kept on dashing forward, tossing a marshmallow quickly only for it to be cut in half by the chainsaw's blade. The person behind them was catching up now, but his panting-if he was even tired-was well hidden by his mask.

    A light appeared in the distance. America looked up. Everything else was a blur besides him as he sprinted towards the light. Suddenly the footsteps behind him stopped. He turned, and so did Denmark. The shadow had stopped, stood there almost as if it were frozen. The two nations looked at each other, confused. America resisted the urge to run as the shadow suddenly reached up and grabbed the edge of its mask, clicking off the chainsaw at the same time.

     Now in civilization, the two countries felt safer, but was this really worth the risk?

     With a smooth, quick move, the person lifted the mask off.

     The face before them was so familiar.

     "PRUSSIA?!" America cried out in surprise.

     The albino began to laugh until he was in tears, and fell onto the ground clutching his stomach laughing uncontrollably. Denmark's face flushed bright red. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MAN!" He screeched as Prussia stood back up and put on an incredibly fake innocent smile.

     "How'd you even find us?" America stuttered in disbelief. He couldn't force any other words out.

     "By tracking you with my special GPS!" Prussia said gleefully.

     Denmark sighed. "Dude, don't ever scare us like that again!"

     "Only if you give me some marshmallows." Denmark reluctantly handed over the whole bag as Prussia greedily dug in. Without another word, the three friends walked away into the darkness of the night. That was a true pre-Halloween scare.


	8. School Life: Florida, USA (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the nations begin to think about attending a program which would give them the opportunity to spend some time like regular students in a prestigious high school, most of them agree. But would they adjust to Halgington Academy within the short time of one week, or would they miss out on all the fun when the program's over?

     Stuffing another burger into his mouth, America completely ignored his brother sitting besides him, who was reading out loud the rules of Halgington Academy from its official website. "Students are to wear uniforms for official events, who can be purchased from the official academy merchandise store. Otherwise, there are severe punishments for those who refuse, or fail to follow the dress code." Canada said as he scrolled further down the page. "Dress code rules: No wearing... Hey, America, are you listening?"

     "Huh?" America suddenly turned to face Canada, crumbs on the hamburger falling out the corner of his mouth.

     "Could you swallow that?" Canada asked politely, leaning backwards and trying not to show disgust at the same time. It was difficult.

     America let out a loud belch before shoving the whole thing down his mouth in one gulp. Now Canada seemed even more frightened. "Can ya repeat what you just said?"

     Canada sighed. "I already read it out loud four times. Brother, if you can't listen, you might as well read it yourself."

     Pulling over a pamphlet titled _Halgington Academy Welcome Pamphlet_ from the edge of the table, America flipped it open. "Ah, I suppose so. But are we going to discuss how we're gonna... adjust to this new academy situation? I mean, we aren't just going to pull up in limos on the first day of school, right? Of course, you know that I'm all for showing off, but still! You never told me what to do on the first day!" America whined as he set the pamphlet back down on the table.

     "I asked you about that part like an hour back." Canada said flatly. "And, it is a very prestigious school full of rich kids. So I'd say it's okay to pull up in a limo."

     "Rich kids? Like those Snapchat memes?" America asked excitedly as he ripped open a box of chicken nuggets.

     "Please don't open another pack." The request was in vain. The smell of McDonald's Chicken McNuggets began to waft around the room.

     Canada sighed exasperatedly and flopped back in his armchair. The sunlight shining in through the window next to his chair was shining right in his eye, and the fact that he was wearing glasses, which only made the light more blinding, didn't help either. America whooped as he spun one circle in his swiveling chair, then jumped out. "See ya later, Can! I gotta go discuss this with my squad. This is so AWESOME!"

     .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

     America grabbed onto the railing of the stairs and tried to slide down the last few feet, but slid off as soon as he got on and tumbled down the staircase, landing on his face with a loud  _THUD_ as he hit the first floor, where his two friends were waiting. One of them was sprawled out on the carpet next to his TV, trying to turn on the remote, and the other was lounging in the beanbag, tapping his phone screen.

     "We've been here for half an hour, America! What did you get out of the conversation with... uh... Who was it? Oh, right! Your brother Canada!" Prussia said. "But that's good. Because I just finished building my secret bunker entrance in Minecraft."

     "You copied my idea!" Denmark yelled as he climbed into a sitting position on the rug. "I came up with the scaffolding first!"

     "No, you didn't." Prussia shot back as he clicked something on his phone. "You got it from Youtube!"

     "Alright, guys, stop arguing!" America shouted as he stepped in between the two to break a fight that was more than likely coming up.

     "So! What did you talk about with... Canada?" Denmark asked cheerfully, seeming to suddenly forget the whole argument.

     "I ate the whole time." America said as a matter-of-factly.

     "You didn't end up finding out whether or not the students are nice?" Prussia asked, his voice drooping. America shook his head.

     America plopped into the stuffed stomach of a giant grizzly Teddy bear on the king-sized sofa (Which was as well, seeing that he had like three massive stuffed bears on the armrests...) and picked up a Coca Cola bottle from the lamp table and inserted a straw. Denmark ripped off shreds of tissues from the tissue box and stuffed them into his ears as America began to slurp loudly on the drink.

     "These earbuds aren't working." He complained as he pushed the tissue clumps further into his ears.

     "Whatever! Just post the news on Twitter that we're gonna be attending Halgington High." America interrupted.

     "I just tweeted it before you fell off the stairs." Denmark answered.

     Prussia turned over in the beanbag, apparently now covered in a big Prussian blue blanket. "How do you guys think the others will react to this? Some of them haven't agreed."

     "Oh, don't worry. I made sure everyone that I knew before I even posted the tweet." Denmark said, his tone suddenly changing to sarcastic all of a sudden.

     "You sound strange, Den. What's up?" America asked curiously as he wrapped the arms of the Teddy around him.

     "Absolutely nothing. After I told them, Sweden just stood right next to me and glared at me. Finland then walked up to me and threatened to snipe at me with a rifle if he got bullied in school. Norway just stared at me like I had two heads, and Iceland was sewing together Norway's sailor hat together but dropped the needle on my foot in surprise of the news. So in case you were wondering why I was limping today, that's why." Denmark said casually and returned to his laptop.

     "One thing though. Is your foot gonna recover by the time we go to school? Which is tomorrow?" America pointed out.

     "I didn't tell you that it was a minor injury. I was limping just so you guys would feel bad for me and give me the extra bag of chips!" Denmark said gleefully.

     "That was our last bag!" Prussia sat up straight, yelling.

     "Well, too bad! It's already in my stomach, no refunds!" Denmark shrugged.

     For a split second, Prussia seemed like he might've actually gone to the kitchen and took a knife so to slice Denmark's stomach open, but luckily that didn't happen. America stuffed a cinnamon roll from the tabletop into his mouth and looked at his friends. "Well, I guess we'll just wait 'till tomorrow, huh? There's always time to prepare for now, so let's just sit back and enjoy the rest of our day!" He said happily as the others cheerfully nodded.

     Canada let out a groan from his spot near the staircase, where he was watching the three. "Those idiots, leaving all the work to me..."


End file.
